Security systems are known to detect threats within a secured area, and such threats include events that represent a risk to human safety or a risk to assets.
Security systems typically include one or more security sensors that detect the threats within the secured area. For example, smoke, motion, and/or intrusion sensors are distributed throughout the secured area in order to detect the threats. Furthermore, security systems typically include notification appliances, such as sounders and visual alarm devices (i.e. strobe lights).
Standards organizations, such as Underwriters Laboratories (UL), specify standards for alarm devices. For example, UL 1638 specifies a light pattern for light emitted by a visual alarm device in a strobe light fire protection notification system.
Light patterns defined by known standards, such as UL 1638, are difficult to achieve. For example, known visual alarm devices that emit light patterns that comply with known standards (e.g. UL 1638) include a single light source and a complicated arrangement of lenses and reflectors. However, lenses and reflectors can add to a cost of the visual alarm device. Thus, there is a need for less expensive systems and methods that comply with known standards.